<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Over Distance by Abyssia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104304">Over Distance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia'>Abyssia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, an emotionally distant bufoon, and claude is as usual, moden au, the loose ends of the polycule try to bond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude and Hapi share a lot of things in common, most notably that they are both dating Linhardt. While he's away on a work trip, it's an opportunity to maybe try and find out why their vast common ground often feels so shakey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hapi &amp; Claude von Riegan, Hapi/Linhardt von Hevring, Linhardt von Hevring/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s the occasion?” Hapi asks, looking at Claude briefly before grabbing a fork and stabbing at the food Claude had just provided her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Occasion? Nothing of the sort. It’s breakfast time, and so I have made breakfast.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hapi’s eyes move from her plate to the several large serving dishes on the table, and further to the skillets still brimming with more food on the stove. “This is....a lot of food. I just thought you might be planning a group brunch on something?” She says, spearing a cube of potato and a few peppers and putting them in her mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah, it’s just me and you, Hapi. No lovelier company around,” he says, skilfully flipping the skillet of yet more sautéed vegetables and potatoes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see,” Hapi knew that was probably it. Linhardt isn’t here. Usually it was Claude who was always taking trips for work, Leaving Hapi and Lin to have plenty of quality time alone. But ever since Claude had decided to just move in with Linhardt while he was in the city, Hapi had found herself noticing things about him too.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hapi and Linhardt had met ages ago, through Linhardt’s pre-med track. Claude, they had both met much later, in college. Despite Linhardt and Hapi’s long friendship, them becoming romantic had sparked just around the same time that Linhardt had started dating Claude.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gack!” Claude suddenly hisses and lets the skillet back down on the stovetop with a clatter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You okay?” Hapi asks, moving to get up from her seat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I’m fine. Just an oil burn.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Those can get pretty nasty.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing I can’t handle.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hapi grimaces. One thing that Hapi knew about Claude, (from how much Linhardt complained about it), is that he was likely to downplay things like this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hapi grunts and stands up. Walking over to the sink and wetting a washcloth with cold water. “Let me see,” she says, holding out the cloth towards his injured hand. Claude looks over at her, not rebutting like he clearly wanted to, and instead just held out his hand silently. Hapi dabs the burn with the washcloth, wiping away the oil and soothing the burn.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks,” Claude mutters.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hapi then reaches over and turns off the burner. “We have more than enough food, plus you seem distracted. Come sit down and eat with me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude nods, letting his hands fall to his sides as he follows Hapi back over to the kitchen table. Hapi grabs an empty plate, shoves an assortment of food on it and places it in front of Claude. He nods without saying anything and just digs in to eat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hapi joins him, not wanting to distract herself from Claude’s excellent cooking with idle chatter, in all honesty. Things were not much livelier when Linhardt was around, at least not at meal times. Their partner usually treated food like an irritating obligation, but he seemed considerably more spirited whenever it was Claude’s cooking. Hapi can’t blame him, it is always excellent. Sometimes it was a bit unconventional, and even other times Claude’s experimentation resulted in some failures, but he landed hits more often than tragic misses. And this morning’s breakfast was a hit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However, even if Linhardt’s presence wouldn’t lift the silence, he was still clearly missed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hapi gazes at Claude for a long moment, letting her fork linger in her mouth as she ponders him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude looks up, perhaps tipped off by her sudden stop in movement. He meets her gaze, just staring back for a long moment. He was quite used to being stared at, but finds that he is not quite sure what to make of Hapi in this moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re worried about Linny, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude’s face shifts ever so slightly before he plasters on a smile. “Of course. There is always the risk that his plane will tragically crash or the convention center will spontaneously catch on fire.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hapi can tell that he is attempting to be joking, but the way his hand tightly grips his fork as he goes for seconds, and how his eyes keep darting away tell her something different. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know you can just call him. I’m sure he’ll be bored once his plane lands.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah, he’s a busy one, I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hapi frowns. “Uhg, you’re ridiculous.” She mutters without any real conviction or venom. It’s been a while now, she’s used to it, but it’s still irritating. How even though they are together, Claude still seems to dance around how he really feels.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s not like Hapi can really blame him, though, she herself finds it difficult and scary to voice how she really feels about Linhardt. But at the very least she has the mind to text and call him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hapi pulls out her phone, putting down her fork and quickly tapping out a message before setting it down. Claude pays it no mind, until he finds his own phone buzzing a few moments later. He stops eating and pulls it out to check the screen. His casual smile freezes on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hapi,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mm?” Hapi has already shoved another for full of potatoes in her mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did you do?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing, I just told him to text you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah,” Claude then quickly types a few words back, setting his phone back down. Hapi’s phone then also buzzes as well.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">[Linny: why’d you want me to text claude?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Linny: Even if he’s not fine, it’s not like I’ll be able to tell over text.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Hapi: then call him later?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Linny: i will endeavor to</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Hapi: he made just, a ton of food this morning like, I’m talking enough for at least ten people.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Linny: I see, i didn’t realise it was that bad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Linny: i will make sure to call him as soon as I am at my hotel</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Hapi: kk &lt;3]</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude has returned to eating, glancing at his phone occasionally. Hapi really doesn’t mind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The food’s really great, Claude.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks, no need to mention it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, you’re not even dating me, so I appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude shrugs. “Last I checked I wasn’t only obligated to cook for the people I’m dating,” he says, leaning his elbows on the table and resting his chin in his hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“True...” she says, taking another bite.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You do need to tell me more about what you like in particular though. Wouldn’t want to make a whole spread of things you don’t even want to touch.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hapi shrugs, setting her fork down and starting to clear her dishes. “I spent like, most of my life eating disgusting hospital food, so I’ll take anything else, honestly.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, that’s right,” Claude says. “Well, I can guarantee you that my menu specialities are far too edible to ever be served in a hospital.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The corner of Hapi’s lips curl up into a small smile. “Fantastic.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude then stands up to clear his dishes which Hapi grabs on her way over to the sink. She cleans up, a wordless thanks for the food.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Later that evening, Hapi sits up on Linhardt’s king bed, her knees tucked up against her chest, phone in her hands as she taps away. Claude has finally come home late, not surprising that he’s done his best to keep busy all day. Hapi has already gotten ready for bed and so she has no need to get up. She just waits, for what? She’s not sure. Claude does greet her when he comes in, already seeming exhausted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude goes ahead and washes up, taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth. By the time he gets to applying his nightly moisturiser, the video call tone sounds from Hapi’s phone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Linny,” Hapi says once she answers the call.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hapi,” Linhardt’s voice comes out distant and distorted from the phone’s speaker. “Is Claude not home yet?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He literally just got home actually,” she says with a glance towards the bathroom, turning her phone's camera in that direction.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude paps his face definitively. “That I did. I take it you got the to hotel alright?” He calls, loud enough for his voice to carry to Hapi’s phone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes I did,” Linhardt replies. “Apologies for not calling earlier. But I figured that you, Claude at least would be busy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then your timing is perfect,” Claude replies.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hapi turns to look at Claude. “Do you want me to bring the phone over there?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah,” Claude shrugs, starting to pour out some beard oil in his palm. “I shall be over there momentarily.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hapi’s gaze lingers on Claude for a few moments before turning back to look at her phone screen. “Wait, Linny, are you not wearing anything?” Hapi asks, and Claude is heard spitting his mouth wash out suddenly from behind them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that a problem?” Linhardt’s voice replies.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean...not for me but,” she glances to Claude who is still coughing into the sink.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m...fine!” He manages, slinging a thumbs up in their direction, although Linhardt cannot see due to the current angle of the phone camera.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah yes, I was intending to mention it, I am going to masturbate right after this. If either or both would like to join me, you are welcome to, but there is no obligation.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude coughs loudly again from the bathroom, then staggering over to lean on the doorframe between the two rooms. “Wait, both of us?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Apologies if the suggestion alone is distasteful. But I thought that I would at put it out there for consideration.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude then looks up from the phone and meets Hapi’s eyes. She shrugs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, I’m fine with it? I’ve heard you two going at it plenty of times. To be honest I’m surprised we just haven’t had a threesome yet.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude lets himself droop forward, his eyes falling shut as he takes a deep breath. “I mean, yeah that’s fine,” he squeaks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hapi however gives him a somewhat skeptical look. “We can just take turns if it bothers you, you can even go first.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude collects himself and walks over sit on his usual side of the bed. Hapi points the phone camera in Claude’s direction and he takes it into his hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Claude,” Linhardt says. “Are you really alright just staying there with Hapi? You don’t have to keep staying there if you don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude shakes his head. “Nah, I am really fine. Hapi is great.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hapi presses her lips together. “You just don’t know me as well, is that it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude shrugs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hapi's lips continue to press together in slight annoyance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt lets out a sigh. “Well, Claude. I appreciate you trying for me. But you know I will not be happy if I find that you are making yourself suffer in doing things ostensibly for my sake.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude’s expression melts into a warm smile. “Yeah, I know babe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe this is simply all too sudden. I can just take care of myself after we hang up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude shakes his head. “Nah. I just think I miss you a little more than I anticipated,” Claude says, stroking his thumb along the side of the phone screen as if he were caressing Linhardt’s face. Admitting that vulnerability, let alone to both Linhardt and Hapi; the significance is not lost on either of them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt cannot see the gesture, and so he doesn’t react to that, but he smiles sweetly at Claude’s words. “Well, I hope that seeing my face and hearing my voice will be of help,” Linhardt says while adjusting his position, he lies back on his bed, now holding the phone up over his face. “I know that seeing both of your faces helps significantly.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude leans back on the pillows himself, holding the phone closer to Hapi as she pulls up and leans up against his shoulder. “Aw yeah? You doing alright?” She asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am fine, but there is always something unmooring about a hotel room, I find,” Linhardt says, his lips pressing together as he ponders. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Believe me, I know that feeling,” Claude says, his voice a little heavy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt seems to carefully observer Claude’s face through the screen. “I am very appreciative of you two, you know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude cracks a grin. “You know, you don’t have to feel the need to prove it to us or anything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I suppose it is not that I feel a need to, but that I wish to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Got it.” Claude, while he still felt tense against Hapi, she could sense him relaxing just a little bit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Claude,” Hapi begins, causing his eyes to slide over to her. “I know that it’s not that you don’t like me or anything. We are friends, and that’s great. But we really aren’t dating. So I can just peace out and put on some headphones if you want some alone time with Linny.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her expression is far more serious than Claude has seen before, and so he meets that gaze with matching seriousness. Hapi is very physically attractive, and there’s nothing about her that he finds unappealing or distasteful. In fact, they were very compatible, and they had way more in common than just the fact that they were both dating Lin. But perhaps, that was what was holding him back? Seeing a reflection of himself, someone who was isolated and alone and who struggles to connect past their conditioned exterior; perhaps that’s what pushes him back instead.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No," Claude shakes his head. "You're apart of this too," he says, struggling to make sense of what he wants to express. Really, it's just another terrifying thing on top of another. Claude does love Linhardt, although he hasn't been able to say as much out loud. Linhardt's careful attentiveness, his sincerity and his inquisitiveness-- while in the beginning, Claude had thought Linhardt to be hard to read, that had turned out to be because Linhardt was in fact, not actually hiding anything. Claude was then, able to relax around Linhardt in a way he had never even thought possible. </span>
  <span class="s1">Hapi, is someone that Linhardt also loved dearly. In a way, she was a part of Linhardt too. In that she brought him happiness and comfort. Those smiles that Linhardt wore thanks to Hapi's presence in his life, they were as precious to Claude as the ones that he himself had the pleasure of bringing. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hapi stares back at Claude, honestly trying to piece together what he's saying, but in the end she just lets out a heavy sigh. "Well, I guess I'll just take your word for it," her eyes then move back to the screen. "I mean, if you think he's being honest," Hapi shrugs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt lets out a sigh of his own. "I can just send you two some pictures I had taken just before now, at the very least. I think I may just wait until I can broach this topic in person with you two." Linhardt's eyes then focus on the screen of his phone, and in a moment Claude's phone buzzes from where he had left it on on the nightstand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He reaches over to grab it, letting out a scoff that quickly turns to a sputter when he opens Linhardt's message.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hapi lets out a low whistle keeping the image open while Linhardt's video call continues.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That hotel is pretty decked out, huh," Claude says while relaxing back onto the bed with his cheeks burning. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hapi glances over at him with smirk. "It would be nice to see this in action, huh..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude grimaces. "Hey, how about I just leave you two alone for a bit then?" he says while starting to scoot out of bed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hapi's hand however darts out and grabs his sleeve. "Hey, what happened to 'you're apart of this too'?" she asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude again looks back at her, and swallows. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Whatever," Hapi's eyes dart away. "I just, I don't want you sleeping in the guest room tonight," she admits, finally swiping the image of Linhardt away and pulling up the video call again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude remains silent for a moment and then nods. "You got it," he locks his phone and puts it down, focuses back on Hapi's phone screen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I do apologise for suggesting that so suddenly. I didn't mean to potentially impede on your night."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Nah," Claude shakes his head. "No harm done. I'm sure Hapi and I can figure things out."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“If you’re feeling lonely, you don’t have to hang up,” Hapi offers.</p><p class="p1">Linhardt appears to roll over on his hotel bed, keeping the phone out in front of him. “Well, regardless of your decisions, I will still be sleeping alone tonight. So there is no need for such heavy considerations.”</p><p class="p1">Claudes lips press together in slight displeasure.</p><p class="p1">“Well, anyway, if we’re gonna do this, I better get prepared.” Hapi hands the phone and then crawls over to reach into the bedside table.</p><p class="p1">“Claude,” Linhardt’s voice comes out soft from Hapi’s phone speaker. “If I recall one time correctly, I once brought to your attention Hapi’s presence in the next room.”</p><p class="p1">Claude gulps and nods.</p><p class="p1">“You seemed to find that knowledge to be rather…stimulating according to my observations.”</p><p class="p1">Hapi is listening closely even as she digs around for a few specific things. She pulls out a favourite vibrator of hers and some lube to start with.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, I guess I did, huh?” Claude breathes.</p><p class="p1">“You enjoy it when I observe you masturbate. So might I suggest that you attempt that with Hapi?”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah honestly. That sounds better than just jerking off next to each other and trying to act like the other doesn’t exist.” Hapi says while pulling out a bag of things used exclusively by Claude. She then grabs the items to her chest and rolls back over to Claude’s side.</p><p class="p1">Linhardt continues. “And perhaps, after I am back, we can try things out with Hapi observing the two of us?”</p><p class="p1">Claude grunts and closes his eyes as the thought clearly affects him. Hapi’s eyes then dart immediately to his crotch.</p><p class="p1">“Linny, he got hard.” Hapi announces.</p><p class="p1">“Thank you for informing me, Hapi.”</p><p class="p1">Hapi pulls a little closer and drops the small bag on his chest. "Here, I can just hold the camera so Linny can get a good look at you,"</p><p class="p1">"Excellent idea, Hapi," Linhardt replies.</p><p class="p1">Claude looks over and meets Hapi's gaze. He nods before handing Hapi's phone back to her.</p><p class="p1">Hapi smiles at Linhardt, sticking out her tongue playfully at him before switching the call to the back camera view.Her phone screen is now mostly filled with the image of Claude lying back on the bed, his erection obviously tenting his briefs. Linhardt's image has now shrunk to a small section in the corner, but still large enough that Hapi can see his expression.</p><p class="p1">"Claude, do you want me to take a lead? Or should I leave you to your own devices?" Linhardt asks, raising his voice so that Claude can still clearly hear him.</p><p class="p1">"You're the one who's all alone in a hotel room halfway across the country. So feel free to make requests. I'll be glad to put on a show for you."</p><p class="p1">"Unfortunate that you won't be able to see my face," Linhardt muses.</p><p class="p1">"Don't worry, Lin, your voice is all I need."</p><p class="p1">Hapi sits there on the bed, doing her best to get comfortable, cross-legged with the lube bottle and vibrator resting there between her legs for the moment.</p><p class="p1">"Alright then," Linhardt says, his face going soft in a way that makes Hapi's heart nearly ache. "Start with taking off your shirt, Claude." Linhardt's tone takes on a certain edge that Hapi has never heard before.</p><p class="p1">Claude complies, pulling his shirt off over his head and letting it fall to the floor. Hapi's eyes then slide away from the phone screen. When she has the real thing here, why waste the opportunity.</p><p class="p1">Claude is obviously extremely attractive. But despite them now basically being roommates, Claude is surprisingly modest. He always covers himself out of instinct whenever Hapi walks in on him, meanwhile Hapi just wanders around the house in her underwear or even less on the regular.</p><p class="p1">Claude isn't overly muscular, but is decently built. His stomach is soft and makes Hapi want to squish it. He's got hair dusting his chest and a decent trail from his naval down below his waistband.</p><p class="p1">Linhardt lets out a satisfied purr and Hapi shifts a little where she sits. “Hmm…there should be some nipple clamps of some kind in that bag? Take them out and put them on.”</p><p class="p1">Claude can be so stubborn and flighty, and yet he’s so willing to take Linhardt’s orders. Perhaps that fact is less strange than might seem on the surface, however. It’s still engrossing to watch. The same Claude that had been avoiding his feelings all morning and had been scrambling to leave Hapi alone tonight…here he was, attaching gold nipple jewellery while hapi sits there with a camera. But still, she only glances occasionally at the cameral to see Lin’s face and to make sure that the angle isn’t slipping. But otherwise, she watches Claude. And he really does seem to like it, he keeps glancing briefly as if to check that she’s still watching.</p><p class="p1">Claude secures the clips and then slides his hands down his chest to rest on his stomach. He lets out a heavy breath and then directs his eyes to the camera, cracking a grin.</p><p class="p1">“Well, like what you see?”</p><p class="p1">“Absolutely exquisite,” Linhardt breathes. “And you, Hapi? What do you think?”</p><p class="p1">“Really hot.”</p><p class="p1">Linhardt lets out a short laugh before pausing to ponder. “Hapi do you have any suggestions?”</p><p class="p1">“I mean he should probably get his boxers off sooner than later,” she remarks causally.</p><p class="p1">"That would certainly be idea," Linhardt replies. "Claude?"</p><p class="p1">"He doesn't seem to like being naked around me, so maybe I shouldn't push it," Hapi quickly corrects.</p><p class="p1">"Nah that's not—"</p><p class="p1">"Oh—" Hapi then suddenly puts the phone down. "Let me just…" she then pulls her tank top off over her head, her breasts falling out and inevitably drawing Claude's gaze with an enticing bounce.</p><p class="p1">Hapi then picks up the phone and swaps it to the front view camera. Hapi then holds it up so that Linhardt can get a proper view. She smiles at him and holds up two fingers while sticking out her tongue.</p><p class="p1">“Claude,” Linhardt’s voice rings out. “You have my permission to begin masturbating, if you feel the need becoming overwhelming. I know that it is for me.”</p><p class="p1">Claude lets out a strained laugh.</p><p class="p1">“You can just admit if my tits turn you on, it’s fine.” Hapi says, grabbing her vibrator and moving closer to Claude again. “I mean, I assume that’s why you scream every time you see me topless.”</p><p class="p1">“Maybe your tits are just…you know what, never mind,” he says, now rather distracted by Hapi’s alluring approach.</p><p class="p1">Claude’s hand then finally slips below the waistband of his briefs, his fingers wrapping around his shaft. “Lin,” Claudegasps, his eyes falling closed. "If you were here; you could sit on my face and play with me that way,” he stifles a moan after running his thumb over the tip to spread the bead of precum around. “But I think, I’d like to see you get off where I can see it,” he says, his voice dipping in pitch as he imagines it. “You could use my thighs, or cum on my chest; whichever suits your fancy.”</p><p class="p1">Linhardt takes in a shuddering gasp, Claude visibly grinning from the reaction. Linhardt doesn’t respond with words, instead letting out a long moan.</p><p class="p1">“He’s touching himself now,” Hapi relays, her own eyes locked on the phone screen now. “He’s moved the camera angle down so I can see his cock. Oh. He’s got that vibrating cock ring he got for you.” She then glances up. “Don’t you have a matching one?”</p><p class="p1">Claude lets out a laugh. “Lin! Why didn’t you mention that sooner!”</p><p class="p1">“Hm?”</p><p class="p1">“Have you forgotten? Aw shit—where’s my phone.” Claude then searches around with his free hand.</p><p class="p1">“Oh, I believe you mentioned there was…an app with this cock ring or some such.”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah. We can actually…make them sync up.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh—!”</p><p class="p1">Hapi lets the phone fall and reaches for the small bag near Claude. “It’s in here, right?”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah,” Claude gasps, managing to find his phone and opening the required app.</p><p class="p1">“Want me to put this on for you?” Hapi asks.</p><p class="p1">Claude nods.</p><p class="p1">Hapi keeps the phone up with one hand, and just deals with having to work a bit slower. She watches Claude finally pull his briefs down enough to reveal his erection. Once freed, she brings over her lube bottle and squeezes just enough over his shaft before setting it aside. She grabs the required cock ring and carefully slides it down to settle at his base.</p><p class="p1">Hapi tunes out a little as Claude and Linhardt take the time to get the app ready and the connections made. She lies there, with her phone resting on her chest. She lets out a few soft sounds while idly rubbing her wet folds through her panties with the tip of the vibrator.</p><p class="p1">"Claude," Linhardt states, his voice taking on that slightly commanding tone. "Let Hapi control the app."</p><p class="p1">"Got it," he says, turning to hand the phone to her. "Aww, if Hapi has to hold both phones she won't be able to see to herself."</p><p class="p1">Linhardt lets out a thoughtful sound. "You are correct about that…"</p><p class="p1">"I'd fine, I'm having fun watching anyway. You can just make it up to me later anyway," she says, taking Claude's phone into her other hand and glancing over the cock ring controls.</p><p class="p1">Without any warning, she casually taps on the lowest setting, and hears a near synchronous moan come from the two of them.</p><p class="p1">Hapi smirks, thinking that she can easily get used to this power.</p><p class="p1">Hapi shoves her vibrator into her panties and holds up her own phone so that Claude can also see Linhardt on the screen.</p><p class="p1">Linhardt on the phone screen, rolls over onto his side, clearly trying to keep the camera pointed at himself while Hapi slowly ramps up the vibration's intensity.</p><p class="p1">"It's okay," Claude gasps. "As long as we can both hear Lin—"</p><p class="p1">Hapi then places her phone face up on Claude's chest, the sound of Lin's moans and gasps now becoming mingled with Claude's.</p><p class="p1">Hapi snuggles up a little closer to Claude's side, being drawn in by his warmth. To her surprise, Claude suddenly reaches out an arm and wraps it around her shoulders.</p><p class="p1">Claude's other hand grips into the sheets, needing to do all he can to keep from touching himself. Hapi sees now, that Claude and Linhardt have, completely put everything in her hands.</p><p class="p1">Claude is warm and soft, and oh so very hot. He's also someone that Linhardt deeply loves. She's heard their moans mingled together, muffled through the bedroom door, but now she hears it for real.</p><p class="p1">Even though, as Hapi's thumb slides up the intensity, Claude's voice eventually eclipses Linhardt's just due to his sheer proximity, Hapi has heard Linhardt cum plenty of times before. And as lovely as it is, she knows it won't compare to seeing it in person. And so, Hapi trains her eyes on Claude.</p><p class="p1">And Claude, clearly notices.</p><p class="p1">Hapi props herself up, maxing out the cock ring settings and setting down Claude's phone. She then finally turns on her vibrator and sets it to massage her clit as she takes in the scene before her.</p><p class="p1">Claude's hand slides down from Hapi's shoulders and rests on her waist. His expression is one of complete bliss as he gawks at Hapi unabashedly.</p><p class="p1">Hapi tilts her chest forwards so that her breasts swing out in view of the camera where it rests on Claude's chest. She can just glimpse Linhardt gawking similarly.</p><p class="p1">Just as Claude's arousal is clearly fanned by the pressure of Hapi's gaze, Hapi feels the sensation of being so revered to be exhilarating.</p><p class="p1">"Come on Claude," Hapi goads, leaning forward and placing a hand by Claude's right shoulder to brace herself. "I bet Lin is having all sorts of thoughts about my tits right now. He loves to suck and bury his face in them."</p><p class="p1">Linhardt lets out a rather shrill noise of affirmation. Hapi reaches down and briefly turns down the cock ring's settings.</p><p class="p1">"You want that too. Yeah? You're practically drooling. I bet you'd really love to shove your cock between my breasts too, huh? I know Linny loves it" Hapi's usually nonchalant way of speaking is far more energised, almost accusatory, and that only makes things even more intense for Claude.</p><p class="p1">It burns alittle like shame, but mostly like pleasure as he screws his eyes shut. Does he feel guilty about being attracted to his partner's girlfriend? He probably shouldn't be, but for now he lets all of the sensations mingle.</p><p class="p1">Despite how Claude is clearly at a disadvantage, Linhardt is the first to start to lose himself.</p><p class="p1">"Hapi—! Claude!"</p><p class="p1">Both Hapi and Claude instantly bite down their own moans and go as quiet as they possibly can, savouring the sound of their lover's pleasure for every moment that it lasts. Claude isn't far behind and he spills all over his stomach. Hapi deactivates the rings and finally curls back into herself.</p><p class="p1">Claude lets out a series of heavy breaths, but manages to collect himself enough to push himself upright to grab Hapi’s phone.</p><p class="p1">“Hey,” Claude greets Lin’s flushed face with a smile. “Would love to chat more but I think you need to see this,” Claude says before switch the call to the back camera again and training it on Hapi.</p><p class="p1">Her eyes are closed and she is curled up in a way that Linhardt is more than a little familiar with. She has the vibrator pressed flush against her clit, breaths coming out faster and faster.</p><p class="p1">Claude can see Linhardt’s reaction, and focuses his attention on that. How even in post-orgasmic bliss, when Linhardt usually becomes overcome with lethargy and simply drifts off, Linhardt’s eyes are open and alert, the depth of his interest and love beyond apparent on his face.</p><p class="p1">Hapi is far less showy, despite the audience, and she eventually tips over into an orgasm with a cascade of convulsions and a strained moan. There's still so much left for the three of them to learn and discover between them, it seems.</p><p class="p1">And even with this experiment's conclusion, is is beyond clear that this is no where near the end of where this thread leads. </p><p class="p1">Claude quickly reverts to a state more suited to sleep; fresh briefs and free of nipple jewllery. Hapi however seeming content to drift off as she is. And with the sound of Linhardt's breathing still coming softly from the speaker of her phone, Claude crawls up and pulls close without hesitation.</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>